We're on a Boat!
by cherisoda
Summary: Its Sonny's Birthday and what better way to spent it then on a boat but can she find Chad before the end of the night? or will she end up spending another year single?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my First Fic and I hope you guys like it :) **** sorry about any spelling mistakes...**

**SPOV**

"hfgcbk,." I was so tired that I feel asleep in front of my laptop and my head hit the key board.

I was trying to get this sketch written so that tomorrow (which so happened to be my birthday)

I had one more line and I was done but I couldn't think of anything to write. "Hmmm… OH I GOT IT"

I slowly typed into the last line and with that I had finished writing my new sketch.

I looked at the clock and it was already 4:30am I feel straight on my bed and feel to sleep.

"Hhhaaappy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you happy birthday dear Sonny happy birthday to you" My mum was holding a plate with bacon and eggs piled on top of it. I rolled over and looked at my clock 6am yay 1 and a half hours sleep… I sat up and smiled at her "thanks mum just what I wanted…although how do you expect me to eat this much?"

Then she smiled at me and pushed half the food onto her plate. "There all better"

We sat in my bed and ate breakfast till 6:30 and as it's a tradition we looked at all my old birthday photos. "aaww Sonny you used to be so cute." Her eyes sparkled just remembering the old days.

"Used to be?" I questioned

"Don't worry Sonny you're still my cute little baby" she pulled me into a bear cuddle. We both laughed and then went into the kitchen to wash up the plates.

"So got anything planned for today" she didn't know it but I already knew about the surprise party Tawni and her were planning for me.

"Well nothing much probably just hang out around the house" Truthfully I was going to sit around home practising my surprised face so that I seems believable. Yup that's one of the kicks of being an actress.

"Great! Well I'm going out for the day so I will probably see you tonight" as she said this she picked up her bag and made her way to the door.

"k cya tonight"

I decided to sit down and watch tv for a while and maybe have a nab since I was going to be staying up late tonight. I feel asleep straight as Mackenzie Falls came on lucky I got to see Chad just before I dozed off so needless to say I had good dream.

Knock knock knock. I jumped off the lounge when I head the loud knocking at the door. "Yeah just a sec" I rubbed my eyes a yawned the walked to the door.

"Hey girl happy birthday!" Tawni was standing in the entrance dressed in a beautiful blue dress I sat just above her knees and puffed out from the waist. Tawni always looked great in blue. She looked me up and down "Sonny it's almost the afternoon and your still in your pjs." She raised her brow.

"Hey it's my birthday cut me some slack"

Tawni made me go get changed and then took me out to go dress shopping. She insisted that it was just her birthday gift to me but I knew better.

"Tawni I don't know it's not like I have anywhere to were this dress any ways... maybe it not worth it" I way trying to pout but couldn't stop giggling on the inside.

"Don't worry Son I will take you out tonight and we can party it up Tawni style."

I smiled at her then continued to try on different dresses. Each time I came out with a new dress Tawni wonder either love it or shove me back into the changing room because she couldn't stand the sight. Finally we found a dress that Tawni and I both loved. It was also puffy but the skirt fell in layers and it had a red belt around the waist. I tried it on with a black pare of heals that laced up high around my ankles. It was perfect I was twirling and posing in the mirror till I saw something out the corner of my eye.

"Chad?" I turned to the window but there was no one there... I must have imaged it. Well that's not that rare since I'm always thinking about him.

We went up and bought my dress Tawni also bought a lot of other dresses for herself.

"Ok Sonny now it's time for the next part of my present." We got into her car and the next thing I knew I was blindfolded.

"Wait Tawni what are you doing?"

"You'll see when we get there."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**CPOV**

The sun was shining in though my window. I pulled a pillow over my head trying to block it out but next thing I knew my alarm was going off. "Ok ok I'm up already." I slammed down on the off button and looked at the time 11am. I pulled myself out of bed and into the bathroom I had to have a freezing cold shower just to wake myself up.

Once I was fully awake I rapped the towel round me and move to the kitchen. Best thing about living alone is I don't have to worry about getting dressed.

I opened the fridge and looked inside to see what's for breakfast. I pulled out some left over's and heated them up in the microwave. As I was standing there waiting for my food I glanced over at my calendar. "heh its Sonny's birthday today...(3,2,1)...OH MY GOD ITS SONNYS BIRTHDAY TODAY!" I grabbed the calendar off the wall and looked closer ...no I wasn't just seeing things it really was her birthday... and that means her surprise party is tonight! I still hadn't even had time to think about what to get her. I ate my breakfast as I got dressed, grabbed my keys and sped out of the drive way.

"Shit I left my wallet at home." I sped back in the drive way and got my wallet.

What was I goanna get her... if I had it my way I would by her the most expensive ring I could find and live on a far away island for just the two of us but I think that's a little too out there even for the great Chad Dylan Cooper and I don't know if Sonny would be to happy with that since her hates me and all...

"Damn it." I was so angry that I slammed my hand on the wheel and accidently beeped the horn at some guy. He death stared me and I just waved sorry. I drove up to the shopping mall and made my way to the jewellery department.

I scanned over all the rings then the bracelets till I reached the necklace section. Then I saw this necklace it was silver with a small heart as a pendent.

"Hello there sir can I help you with anything?" I looked up and saw a middle aged shop attendant she was giving off a snobbish atmosphere. I could tell straight away she was looking down on me.

"Ah yeah I guess so... I want that" I pointed at the necklace. She chuckled to herself.

"Sorry sir but that maybe a little out of your price range." Is she kidding me? Doesn't she know who I am?

"oh really?" I pulled out my card. " l'd like it on savings please." I think at this point she may have noticed the people looking at me and whispering is that Chad Dylan Cooper? She took the card out of my hand and in no time the necklace was mine. I walked out of the store after getting some photos with a few of my fans. I felt pretty proud of myself. But at the moment there was no time for Chad today was meant to be all about Sonny.

I was making my way back to the car park when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye.

"Sonny?" I turned to face a window of a dress shop where I saw sonny trying on a black dress. I was pretty shocked to see her here of all places I considered going inside and messing with her but then I remembered about the necklace. I can't let her see this yet... As much as I wanted to stay I couldn't.

I walked off to my car then went straight back home. Luckily the necklace had come in a gift box already so I didn't need to worry about wrapping it. Once I got home I started to get ready for the party since I didn't have a lot of time and it took ages to drive there.

I threw on a suit but I loosened my tie, I also left my shirt untucked and my jacked open. Yeah classic Chad style, what could I say it just made my image.

Well I was all set all that was left was to make my fashionable late entrance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update D: but to make up for it I'm putting up two chapters tonight :)**

**Chapter Three**

**SPOV**

"Tawni this isn't fair we have been driving for ages how much longer do you want me to suffer?"

"Don't worry Sonny were almost there."

We had been driving for what seemed like hours I could tell that it had turned dark since there was no light shining through the blind fold anymore. I felt the car turn and park so I knew we must have arrived. Tawni jumped out of the car and then helped me out she still refused to let me take off the blind fold.

We had to be near the beach because I could hear the waves and it just smelled like it. Tawni led me up a ramp and then down some stairs it started to get lighter and lighter and then Tawni undid my blind fold.

"SUPRISE!" there was a massive group of all my friends and family (and some people I didn't even recognise) standing in front of me and cracking party pooper and throwing balloons. Wow I knew I was having a party but I had no idea it was this big. I was so over whelmed. I looked around and turned to Tawni who had a big grin on her face.

"Tawni where are we?"

She pulled my hand until we reached an edged. "OMG I'm on a boat!"

Somehow Tawni had managed to get her hands on a cruise ship and in thirty minutes we were going to make our way out to sea and spend the night!

"Tawni how in the world did you-"

"ba ba ba less talkie more walkie" we both made our way around the groups of people we ran into Nico and Grady and chatted them for a while and then Tawni left to Talk to some guys while I caught up with my family. This was so much fun! But I still hadn't seen Chad any where... I wonder if he was even invited... I really hope he was because seeing him would make this night even more exciting.

**CPOV**

Ok so maybe being fashionably late to a boat that won't be coming back till morning was a bad idea... luckily I made it just in time. Once I got there the party was already in full swing. Everyone was out on the dance floor and the music was pumping.

Since I still had my overnight bags with me I decided it would be best to drop them off before I got to into the party. I asked one of the attendants to tell me where my room was. It didn't take long to find. The room was small but what else could you expect for a boat... although knowing the Random's they probably downgraded me as a joke.

Once I dropped of my bags I made my way back up stairs so I could get this party stated CDC style.

First I decided to try finding Sonny so I could give her the necklace but that turned out to be harder than I thought...

Everywhere I looked she wasn't there which was kinda strange normal my Sonny senses would lead me right to her maybe the loud music was messing with them.

I grabbed a drink from the bar and continued my search. I saw Nico and Grady trying to chat up some girls this was win win for me since I could now ask them where Sonny was and destroy their chances of getting laid tonight.

"Hey Random's" I walked up and interrupted them

"Pooper..." there replied in unison.

"Yeah cause that's not getting old or anything." God I loved messing with these guys.

"Anyways have any idea where Sonny is?" Nico was still trying his luck with the girls but Grady replied.

"Tawni just took her down to find her room"

"Oh I see... well then I'll be seeing you Random's later" damn it I just missed her... think I'm just wait in one spot till she comes back.

**SPOV**

"That's was so cool Tawni I can't believe this ship even has a games room!"

Tawni had taken me on a quick tour of the ship before we went back up to the party.

When we were back up stairs my mind was set on finding Chad. I took a quick look around and saw that there was a large group of girls crowding around and making a fuss about something. Tawni went to check on it while I went to find Chad.

It was hard to move around the party without getting stopped even 10 seconds. Everyone wished a happy birthday and pointed out which presents they had gotten for me. Then I ran into a disappointed Nico and Grady who were complaining so I went to check what was wrong.

"Hey guys what's up?"  
"The girls left!" yeah I guessed it would be something like that...

"Well just find some new ones? Anyways have you guys seen Chad around at all tonight?"

Grady cringed at his name. "His the one who made them leave."

"So he swept them of their feet and took them with him?"

"Yeah and now there over in the squealing group of fan girls" Nico pointed to the group of girls Tawni went to check on. So that's where he was!

"Thanks guys! Hope you have better luck with the girls next time."

I made my way over to the group but then all of a sudden the song OMG by usher came on and everyone who wasn't already on the dance floor ran on. I got caught up in the large group of people running towards me and had no choice but to follow them.

Everyone around me was dancing and I just joined in. I realized Chad would have probably been too busy with another girl to pay any attention to me anyways so I decided to just have fun and hopefully I would just run into him.

**CPOV**

I was stuck in the middle of a huge group of girls and there was no way out. For any other guy this would be a dream but I was on a mission to find sonny. I tried leaving there any times I told them I wanted to get some food and they got it for me, I said I wanted to go dance and they stared their own little dance circle and they would even let me go when I said I had to use the bathroom! These chicks are crazy like sure I'm happy that their all my fans but sometimes it just goes' a little too far.

I head a familiar voice pushing its way through the group saying excuse me let me through. Tawni popped out from the side.

"Chad? Oh god I should have know it was you. Who else would cause this much fuss." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey it's not my fault I'm this good looking." She rolled her eyes again.

"Well could you move your kind of blocking off the bar."

"I've tried and they just won't move!" Tawni gave me 'the look' and then turned to the girls.

"**Hey look I think I see** ___**Orlando Bloom on the dance floor**_**!" And then at the same time all the girls turned and ran of yelling ORLANDO WE LOVE YOU!**

"Well well pretty good for a random." Inside I was overjoyed now I could finally move around!

"Whatever Cooper I don't have time for you right now I have to go meet up with Sonny." Before I could even follow her she had already gone. Damn it Tawni you have been spending all night with her!

I decided to make my way to the dance floor and try to find her on there.

I must have lost track of time on there (guess that's kind of easy to do) since I got caught up dancing and didn't have the chance to find Sonny. Next thing I know I saw her but she was up on stage with Tawni. She grabbed the microphone and thanked everyone for coming then passed it onto Tawni. She went on about how the party was ending blah blah I didn't listen much since I was too busy watching Sonny. She looked like she wasn't listening either actually she was looking around the crowd trying to find someone. I felt her glaze at me but only for a short second and it was gone. I wonder who she's looking for...

**SPOV**

It was the end of the party and I only had a little while to find Chad. Tawni pulled me up on stage to thank everyone for coming. I took hold of this chance and looked around the crowd trying to find him. I couldn't see him any where... the light was shinning in my eyes and the crowd was dark it wasn't easy to see.

The last song was playing and everyone got really pumped up. Everyone was on the dance floor dancing. I felt like crying I tried my best to find him but he just never showed up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**SPOV**

The party ended and everyone either went back to their rooms or hang around in the lounge or games room. I decided to go up on deck and get some fresh air. The water looked so peaceful and the sky out at sea looked so much more beautiful than it did in town. I leaned on the railing surrounding the deck and soaked in the surroundings.

I let my mind wander and it wasn't long before I was thinking about Chad. I could pitcher his face down to every last detail in my mind. His silky blond hair, Shining blue eyes and his gorges smile. I loved him so much but I was sure he doesn't like me at all were always fighting and ending our conversations with good, good, fine, fine... and even when we talk it's over in a instant I wish I could just talk to him alone for a while then maybe he could start to like me. I sided and slouched over the rail.

**CPOV**

I made my way up to the deck. I didn't feel like going to bed yet and I just needed some air. I opened the door slightly until my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller id and it was some chick I met at the party. I opened the door fully and saw Sonny standing at the rail. I hung up the phone and went straight up to her. I didn't care about some random chick when I had my own little random standing in front of me. She looked so beautiful with the wind blowing her hair and the stars shining on her skin making it glow. I was very quite making my way over to her and once I was close enough I grabbed her by the shoulders and pretended to push her over the rails and then pulled her back in.

"Saved your life!" I yelled with a big grin on my face.

She turned to be looking shocked but once she saw me her face changed to an angry expression.

"Chad. That scared the life out of me!" she then looked me in the eyes and turned and giggled.

"Where were you all night? I was trying to find you" I was a little surprised she was also looking for me.

"Oh really now you were that eager to see me? Well I don't blame you anyone would love to be in the presence of Chad Dylan Cooper."

"heh that's what you think. No I just wanted to rub it in your face that I'm now that same age as you!"

"ssuurreee... well anyways what are you doing out here its freezing." As I said this I looked over to see her blowing on her hands and rubbing them together. She didn't have a coat on and her dress was strapless so she must of been really cold. I pulled off my own jacket and put it over her. She blushed slightly and looked up at me. God she was cute.

"C-Chad I don't need this. You will get cold now." She started to pull it off but I put it back on. I was unintentionally rubbing my hands together to keep them warm and she noticed. She grasped my hands and held them in hers. I pulled away since I was shocked. We just looked at each other for a while until the chase started. She was running after me trying to keep me warm and as much as I wanted to be close to her I found it fun to tease.

"Chad get back here!" she yelled running behind me.

"Only if you can catch me first!" I was laughing so hard I almost didn't hear the thump from behind me. I looked around and sonny had tripped and landed face first on the deck. I was about to laugh until I saw she was in pain. I ran over to her.

"Sonny are you alright?" next thing I know she grabbed my hands and looked up at me with a huge grin.

"Gotcha" damn she caught me but it wasn't that bad my hands were feeling warmer already. I pulled her up hands still on mine.

"Maybe we should go inside so we can both stay warm?" I asked and she nodded in agreement. However she still wouldn't let go of my hands so we had to shuffle sideways in through the door. Once we were inside she let go.

"Much better." It was late and I thought sonny would want to go back to her room.

"Can I have my coat back now and I will walk you?" she looked down at her feet and held the jacket close to her chest.

"Can I keep it for a while longer?" she looked up at me with sadness in her eyes. "and umm I was wondering since its still my birthday and we haven't seen each other a lot lately would you like to go to the games room with me?"

"Sure." I smiled when I saw her eyes light up and she hopped down the stairs on her way to the games room. She's so adorable how could anyone say no to her?

**SPOV**

Words could not describe how happy I felt, I was able to meet up with Chad and we were now going to hang out for a while. We both ran into the games room seeing who could reach it faster once we got inside there were a few people who were about to leave. They stopped and wished me a happy birthday and thanks from making it a great night. I smiled and said Tawni is the one they should thank. We said our good buys and then it was onto some extreme game time. We started with air hocky I was surprised how good Chad was at this game. I hadn't had a fair game like this in years! We were even the whole game until I just managed to win when Chad was distracted by something. (He was Obviously distracted by her :P)

Chad wasn't angry that I won like most guys would, no he just smiled and congratulated me. We moved on to a shotting game and he thrashed me at that. He had a smug smile on his face and we moved on to the next game. It was so much fun we played every game in the room and by the time we finished we had both won an even amount of games.

"Wow Chad your great I didn't realize."

"Your pretty good yourself I guess this just makes up for your lack of acting talent" he grinned. I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Well you believed me when I tripped on deck so I'm better then you think." We stood there glaring at each other until we both broke out in laughter.

Once we stopped laughing I looked around the room to make sure we hadn't missed any games in the corner I noticed a photo booth. I really wanted to get some photos with Chad we had never hung out like this before and I wanted to remember this perfect night forever.

"Chad let's do this" I pointed and started walking over to the photo booth he followed closely behind me.

I opened up the Curtin and looked inside there was two high stools in front I walked inside and sat down Chad sat next to me and we both shuffled around in out wallets trying to find some coins. We put our money together and had just enough. I got up from my seat and had to step over a small raining on the ground to place the coins in the machine, it started up and I went to sit back down but forgot about the railing I started to fall backwards but before I could hit the ground Chad caught me in his lap. I was shocked and looked up at him. His big blue eyes were staring back at me and I got lost in them. After that I had no control over my movements, I lent in and started to kiss him. My face was burning red and it took me a few seconds till I realized Chad wasn't kissing me back. I pushed away from him and looked up. I couldn't stop the tears for forming in my eyes he opened his mouth to speak but by that time I had jumped of him and was running away.

I'm so stupid! I just want to curl up in a ball and die! We were having such a good night but I ruined it with that kiss. I will never be able to see Chad again...

**CPOV**

Sonny started falling and my first instinct was to catch her. She was so light I pulled her up and placed her on my lap. I was about to place her back on her seat until she looked up at me. Her eyes were so brown like chocolate I was losing myself in them. I couldn't understand why Sonny could make me feel this way. Of all the girls I had known she was by far the most beautiful, funny, kind and cute one. I wanted to lean in and kiss her but I hesitated. I lost my self in her eyes and in thought and the next thing I know Sonny was kissing me. I was so shocked all I could do was sit there. And as soon as it started it ended and sonny pushed away. I saw tears in her eyes and she ran off. What the hell is wrong with me? The girl I love was sitting on my lap kissing me and I just sat there! I'm such an idiot. I jumped up from my chair and ran after Sonny. I can't let it end like this I have to follow her I have to let her know how I feel!

**Please let me know what you think of the story so far I really hope you all enjoy it because I'm having so much fun writing it :)**


End file.
